bladesoflegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Clan
= Clan = Clans - The initial costs to create a new clan are - 25million Gold, and 50K Mithril (other costs are listed below) Clans, while expensive, are a very important part of Blades of Legends. Clans have the benefit of their own private chat room (by using /c in main chat). Clans can build clan buildings that will help every member in the clan, a list of current buildings and the benefits of building them is below. Clans can set clan-wide taxes, they take that percentage from Exp and/or gold from the gain on each member's kills. Clans can also tax Tradeskills but this tax is from resources gained (TS Exp is not taxed). This tax set on both exp and gold, only applies to regular kills, and not to extra gold sources or quest gains. This is one of the main ways that clans can split up the money and resourses needed to purchase the buildings. EXP tax is the only way for a clan to level. You can set your personal tax to be higher than the clan tax (only you will be taxed at that rate). If you try to set it lower than the clan rate, you will still pay the clan rate. This is useful if you wish to increase your contributions to the clan without everyone having to pay a higher rate. You can also contribute directly in the treasury section, which is the only way to contribute Mithril and Credits. In order to be part of a clan, you need to get invited and accept the invite. All received invites are listed on the clan page. Clan leaders and Co-owners can invite members to a clan by typing "/invite name" in the chat box, or by doing it through the invite tab. Note that you cannot invite more people than you have available spots, you can manage your existing invites through the manage invites tab. Buildings - Benifits Residency allows the clan one additional member per level. Max level 12 With the residency building fully upgraded a clan can have 22 members University is an Exp boost building that adds 20% exp boost per level, plus an additional (CreditExperienceBoost * UniversityLevel * 0.03) experience boost. Max level 10 With the University fully upgraded members would gain an additional 200% exp (members that also have their personal experience boost maxed would gain an extra 15% per building level, so a total of 350%) Barracks gives 2 att boosts worth per level. (4% Attribute Boost) Max level 10 With the Barracks fully upgraded members would gain an extra 20 att boost Adventurer's Hall gives 2 quest boosts worth per level. (1.4% reduction in item/kills needed) Max level 10 With the Hall fully upgraded members would gain an extra 20 quest boost (14% reduction in quest requirements) Lost & Found gives 1 drop boost worth per level. ( 5% Drop boost per level) Max level 10 With the L&F building fully upgraded members would gain an extra 10 drop boost Laborer's Guild gives an additional 5% of base tradeskill resource gains per level. Max level 10 With the LG building fully upgraded members would gain 50% extra TS boost to resource gain. Bard's Tower gives an additional 2.5% damage and defence to each member against bosses per level. Max level 10 With the BT building fully upgraded members would gain 25% extra damage and defence against bosses. Buildings - Costs {costs have not currently been recorded for the residency building} Cost for: University, Barracks, Adventurers's Hall, Lost & Found and Labourer's Guild The clans maximum supported building level count is equal to the clans level. Meaning, if your clan is level 20 it can only have 20 building levels.